ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Star and Mewni Creek/Tropes/Characters
The characters' pages only focus on the Star and Mewni Creek's events. Star Butterfly Prior to the events, Star Butterfly has moved back in with the Diazs, yet, has to face the townspeople every now and then after her decision to destroy the magic which resulted in Mewni and Echo Creek's merge. *Aesop Amnesia: While most of her morals are still there, she doesn't bother with the Mewman citizens after merging Echo Creek and Mewni into one since they're all displeased about it, and loses hope to change their minds. *Big Eater: He's developed a sudden appetite at some point after moving back with Marco. She became more fond of various Earth food over the years to the point where it becomes her obsession. *Bystander Syndrome: Since she's familiar with common stuff happening out of the ordinary, it's a simple shrug off. *Cloudcuckoolander: From her sudden Flanderization and Taking a Level in Dumbass, she's far more out there than before the predecessor's events. *Drives Like Crazy: "Star Driver" has Star learning to drive, with lesser results until the end. *Flanderization: Upon the following season, her appetite for Earth food becomes pretty constant, not to mention becoming more stupider in order to serve as the Foil to Marco's Smart Guy role. *Girliness Upgrade: She's now wearing a bright blue dress and no longer wearing her trademark leggings for the most part. *Hero with Bad Publicity: She receives this after revealing that she was responsible for destroying the magic and merging Mewni and Earth together. All the Mewman citizens are pretty much on her case nowadays, minus the human citizens, monsters, and the people who still support her. *Hypocritical Humor: More or less when it comes to her stupidity. *Jerkass Has a Point: In "Star vs. the Flu", she blames Marco responsible for her catching Mariposa's cold, had he been there to discover about it earlier. *Jerk with a Heart of Gold: Among developing some stubbornness, she's still respectful to her friends and family regardless. *Large Ham: Far moreso than in Forces of Evil; she has No Indoor Voice when livid, for one thing. *Limited Wardrobe: Star currently wears a sleeveless dress (the one pictured above) after all her other dresses were ruined due to her room attached to the Monster Temple coming apart suddenly, which was when she was moving back with Marco. *Masculine Girl, Feminine Boy: Marco's become more caring while Star's more cantankerous. *Nice Job Breaking It, Hero!: The Mewman race blames her for destroying the magic and merging their home with Echo Creek. *Retired Badass: Star had given up her enthusiastic fighting side of her prior to "Kick-Star-Ta", as revealed in "New Friends". Alfonzo: (to Marco) ...you got it all: a knighthood, a buttkicking girlfriend-- Star: "Former" buttkicking girlfriend, mind you. I'm retired from buttkicking. Marco: Since when are you retired? Star: Since that dojo incident thingy. I vowed never to harm with my fists ever again. Marco: Well, can't argue with that. *Spotlight-Stealing Squad: Throughout almost the whole series. *Temporary Bulk Change: Happens to her in "Brittney and Star". The episode has the now overweight Brittney manipulating Star into overeating unhealthy foods so to not feel self-conscience about her body's current state. In the aftermath, Star has become morbidly obese and much more larger than Brittney. *Took a Level in Dumbass: At the second half of the first season, he's more dumber than before. From a production standpoint, this was done for the sake of comedy. *Took a Level in Jerkass: At the middle-half of the second season, Star appears more stubborn and pigheaded than before. Aside from her Jerkass Balls from the previous series, she's become a full-on Jerkass. While she still treats her friends and family with respect, she's just developed some laziness as time went on; such as napping when she wants. Not to mention the stress she gets from the citizens that are boycotting her on a daily basis. *Womanchild: Since the show takes place three years after the events, Star's at the age of 18, and she's still acting like a teenager. Marco Diaz Star Butterfly's squire, best friend, and boyfriend, Marco Diaz, has developed into a more sophisticated and serious person among the passing years. Yet, still has to serving as Star's foil. * Acting Your Intellectual Age: He's become more nurturing and developed responsibility since the past two years. * Designated Parents: More or less when serving this role. * Morality Pet: To the now-cantankerous Star. * Only Sane Man: This role expands more on Marco while his Butt-Monkey role decreased. He mainly serves as the more level-headed in the group and still serving the Cloudcuckoolander's Minder to Star. * Out of Focus: A little bit in the second season. * Team Dad: As he put in context in one episode: Marco: I'll be the dad, Star will be the mom, and you guys (Tom and Kelly) will be the the kids who aren't getting on my nerves! * What the Hell, Hero?: In The Movie, he calls out Star for turning her back on saving their home all because of the Mewman citizens were ungrateful to her and are still against her. *Masculine Girl, Feminine Boy: Marco's now more the Morality Pet and the calm voice-of-reason opposite Star, who's now infuriated and stubborn.